


For a Man That's So True

by zetsubonna



Series: Caquelon [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: Bucky decides he's in the mood to give Steve a good working over. Steve overheats.Saved from my tumblr by an anon who hated the idea of it getting deleted in a journal purge, so you're welcome.Please Note: if you are reading this on an app that runs ads against the content, you are doing so against my express wishes. AO3 exists to avoid obligations to ad producers and protect writers by not collecting money for our works. Please consider deleting content scraper apps and reading this in a browser so you won't be supporting dubious people who are collecting your information and repurposing my fics for their own personal gain.





	For a Man That's So True

“You got anywhere to be today?” Bucky asked, and Steve lit up.

“No,” he replied, leaning over the back of the couch. “I’m not busy all day. Why? What do you wanna do?”

Bucky tilted his head back and smiled, both equally slow, and Steve could feel the blush blooming across his cheeks.

“You complain when I do that,” Steve accused.

“Because I like doing it to you,” Bucky said, shrugging, shameless and unrepentant. “Your whole approach changes when you wanna do me, you get all aggressive. It’s cute but it ain’t as cute, you know?”

Steve frowned at him, folding his arms over his chest, and Bucky laughed. “You’re cute when you pretend to be offended, too,” he said, sliding off the couch and getting to his feet. “Come on, I’ve got some stuff I wanna do.”

Steve trailed after him, pretending not to be intrigued. “I ain’t cute,” he said sulkily.

"You don’t argue pretty, but you argue cute,” Bucky pointed out. “I think you’re just looking for something to complain about. Get Sergei and Max, I’ll get Mavra.”

The cats had claimed the bed even without them in it and had to be deposited on the living room rug again. As soon as Steve shut the door, Bucky was in his space, hands encircling his narrow waist, sliding down the back of his sweatpants, fondling his ass. “I’m gonna work you over,” Bucky purred, leaning up to kiss Steve’s lips, nibbling at them. “You okay with that?”

“I’m okay with anything when you get into moods like this,” Steve mumbled, his face hot, one hand curling into a loose fist in Bucky’s shirt over his ribs, the other doing the same beside his stomach. “Anything whatever.”

Bucky smiled, slow and sweet, and gentled his next kiss so it was more affectionate and less predatory. “Do I not do you enough?”

Steve laughed, cringing a little, the blush heating and spreading like wildfire as he dropped his eyes and wrinkled his nose. “I didn’t say that.”

“You wouldn’t,” Bucky agreed, bonking their foreheads together. “You’re trying to be gentle with me, n’I appreciate it. But, mm. I gotta take better care of you. You get all tensed up. You need me to get the knots out.”

His perfect teeth sank into his full, pink lower lip, eyes still averted, and Bucky watched before leaning up again and licking both.

“Want me to undress you? Or can you get naked for me while I get some stuff?”

“What kinda stuff?” Steve asked, peeling out of his shirt when Bucky backed away.

“The slick grease,” Bucky hummed, heading for the closet, grateful Steve couldn’t see the tightening, feral quality of Bucky’s grin when he sucked in a sharp breath. “Turn on the overhead, will you?”

“Bucky!” Steve scolded, and Bucky smirked over his shoulder.

“That blush probably goes down about to your nipples by now, right?” he murmured. “Get naked, baby. Let me see what I’m working with.”

“Oh my God,” Steve complained softly, but he started peeling out of his t-shirt, sweatpants, shorts and socks anyway. He was naked and sitting on the edge of the bed when Bucky got back, stripped of his own shirt and wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants that hung so low on his hips it was obvious he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Strip the bed,” Bucky prompted, and Steve moved to do so. He dropped the topsheet and the comforter across the dresser and blushed at Bucky as he piled the pillows on one another.

“What am I doing?” Steve asked, low and shy.

“On your stomach,” Bucky directed, waiting until Steve was laid out across the bed, top to bottom with his legs spread apart before climbing up between them and starting to press slow, insistent kisses across his back and shoulders, licking and nibbling his way from one freckle to the next, his tongue sliding over bones and planes of muscle, melting the tension out of him with the fixed heat of his mouth like a blowtorch melting an ice sculpture.

“Bucky,” Steve sighed happily, cradling his cheek on his bicep.

“Mm,” Bucky grunted, settling his hips against the mattress between Steve’s thighs. “There’s so much more of you now.”

“Still not used to it, huh?” Steve sighed.

“I’m learning what to be used to,” Bucky mumbled, grazing his lips across the nape of Steve’s neck. “I remember I wasn’t. I remember I didn’t like you big, not at first. I missed you little, the way you fit under me. Couldn’t get the idea of climbing on top of all of this into my head.”

Steve laughed softly, shyly, burrowing into his arms. Bucky kissed the back of his ear.

“Over it, I think,” he mused. “You’re still you. Still sweet, still soft, still say my name like you do, still beautiful. I like this. I like it when you do me, too, but mm. I like this, I like watching you fall apart.”

Steve tried to hide his grin but Bucky saw it, chuckled at it, nipped at his ear. “I’m gonna work you over,” he said again, nuzzling into the juncture of Steve’s neck and left shoulder, reaching under him to press cool metal fingers gently to his nipple, massage it hard. “Gonna make you feel so good you cry. You gonna be sweet for me, Stevie? You gonna do what I tell you, let me make you happy?”

Steve ground his hips into the sheet. “Yeah. Yeah, okay,” he mumbled.

"Atta boy,” Bucky praised quietly, pushing himself back. “Spread your legs wider, baby doll. Gimme room to sit.”

Steve squirmed until his thighs were as wide as he could make them, his tight ass spread out so Bucky could see everything, his face resting in a pile of pillows, and hissed softly when Bucky poured the thick, greasy dollop of thick, silicone-based lubricant right at the start of the deeper part of the crack of his ass. Bucky used his right hand to slide it down, the left massaging steadily at the back of Steve’s thigh and the small of his back, comforting him, keeping him relaxed. When he pushed into Steve’s ass with two steady fingers, it was slow and gentle, watching the way Steve’s back arched and breath caught in his chest.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Bucky asked.

Steve moaned in response, nodding his trembling head. There were no clocks in the bedroom, or Steve would have been able to time his pulse and the heavy rush of his breath precisely as Bucky worked into him, millimeters building into centimeters, into inches, the gentle creep of his silicone-slick, warm fingers stroking, caressing and massaging open the muscles of Steve’s sphincter, drawing forth beads of sweat on his skin between the freckles.

“Such a good boy,” Bucky assured him. “My baby’s so good to me. Stay loose, Stevie. Let me in, let me open you up. Take all you can take, okay? If you come, it’s okay, I’ll give you more.”

“Bucky!” Steve whined when Bucky’s fingertips grazed his prostate, and Bucky licked his lips.

“You know why I had you strip the bed, doll?” Bucky purred. “You know why I didn’t let you put the pillows under your hips?”

“No?” Steve panted.

“Lemme get you slick,” Bucky sighed. “Let me get you just how I want you, pretty baby, then I’ll fill you in, okay?”

Steve groaned as Bucky twisted his fingers around, working the lube against his asshole, stroking his fingers in and out until the tension of his muscles began to melt away, and then he drew his fingers out. He wrung his wrist from holding it in the same position for around ten minutes, rolling more lube across his fingertips.

Steve braced himself on his forearms, starting to shift, and Bucky moved back out of the way. “Go on,” he encouraged, and then when Steve was up on his knees, he laughed and swatted his ass. “No, keep going.”

“Whaddya want?” Steve forced out, and that pretty blush was all over him, he was as pink as if he’d been rolled in cotton candy, and Bucky laughed huskily.

“I want you on your back,” Bucky prompted him, and Steve rolled over and crashed, knees just apart enough for Bucky to kneel between them again. He was dizzy and panting already, he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth like he usually did after spending three to twenty minutes with his lips wrapped around Bucky’s cock. His eyes were bleary and he was breathing so hard his tongue was threatening to hang out of his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Bucky noted, stroking his flat stomach with splayed metal fingers. “Tilt your hips up, let me get my fingers back in you. I want you to come like this.”

"What?” Steve managed, blinking to try and clear some of the damp and haze from his blue eyes, shifting his hips as asked. “Just- like this?”

“Just like this,” Bucky agreed. “On my fingers. I want you to come all over your belly. You can jerk off, if you need to, I like seeing those clever fingers wrapped around your big, sexy dick.”

Steve squirmed as though he could pull his head into his shoulders like a turtle, pressing his tongue between his lips before he started panting and dizzily rolling his eyes again. They lingered in this position, too, with Steve pumping his cock in his minutely shaking fist as Bucky fucked his ass with three insistent, steady fingers.

“Atta boy,” Bucky coaxed. “Atta boy, baby. You look so pretty. Bounce those hips, that’s my baby. Take it like you’d take my cock. Wiggle, help me get the right spot. That’s my boy, that’s my sweet baby boy-”

“Bucky!” Steve keened, gritting his teeth and tossing his head back. Bucky drove into him over and over, steady and solid, until the dripping of his cockhead turned into spurts of thick, milky fluid that spattered across his lower belly, almost to his nipples. He kept stroking himself, trying to match Bucky’s thrusting fingers, until the hypersensitivity of his prostate and softening cock led to him trying to grab Bucky’s wrist and pull it loose.

“No, no,” Bucky sighed, soothing, sweet. “No, no, no, baby. I know you can do better than that.”

“Bucky!” Steve whined, squirming. “Bucky, please, it hurts, I-“

"Steve,” Bucky said, a little more sternly, gently stroking until the watering eyes turned into shaky sobs. “I know you can do better than that.”

“I can’t!” Steve whispered. “I can’t, oh God, Bucky-”

“Bullshit,” Bucky leaned down and kissed his hipbone, licking a trace of come from his lips. “You’ve done me four times without letting up. Remember that one time in the woods?”

“Oh my God, Buck, that’s- that’s different, this is-“

"Shh,” Bucky murmured, gathering slick come on his metallic fingers and brushing them over Steve’s trembling mouth, painting his lips with his own spend as he caressed and stroked his right hand’s fingers into him. “Shh, shh. I’ll let you up when you’re done.”

Steve moaned, and Bucky left his fingers against Steve’s lips until Steve, still shaking, kissed them, upon which he sat back and watched his fingers moving in and out of him, slower, more deliberately than before. It went on for ages, Steve riding out each successive wave of pleasure as his body lingered on the sharp edge of bliss, every facet of his mind crumbling inward and focusing on the pulse of Bucky’s tender, carefully kept fingers moving within his body.

“You’re so hot,” Bucky finally murmured, his eyes half-closed, watching as Steve squirmed, situating himself and using his heels to push into every thrust of Bucky’s fingers. “So hot and sweet. Mm. If you can spill out- mm, a couple of swallows for me, baby, it’ll make me so happy.”

“I can’t,” Steve sobbed, pressing his forearm across his eyes. “Oh, God, Bucky, it’s already too much!”

“Hush, baby,” Bucky assured him. “You’ve done it this much plenty of times, even before the serum, you’ll be just fine. Mm, look at you. You’re all spread out like a dessert tray. Want me to kiss your thighs?”

“Please,” Steve whispered. “Go easy, Jesus, go easy, I can’t-”

“Shh,” Bucky murmured, squirming down and starting to kiss up and down Steve’s muscular inner thighs, slowing his fingers down until they were just barely grazing across Steve’s prostate and Steve could breathe just a little easier. “There you go. Shh, shh. I’ve got you.”

“Bucky,” Steve was already a whimpering wreck, and Bucky could hardly keep himself from grinning.

“I can stop if you want me to,” Bucky offered, low, soothing, tilting his head to the side, his eyes moving from where Steve’s damp cock was still slowly dripping on his lower belly to the place where his forearm was hiding his eyes- until Bucky finished his question, at which point Steve gave him a wild glare from beneath it.

“I’ll leave you,” Steve rasped, tears rolling down from his big blue eyes. His cheeks were already sticky, he’d been crying at least as long as he’d been covering his face. “I’ll leave you and get a new fella who ain’t a- a sadist.”

Bucky laughed so hard he snorted. “A sadist. Me. The fella who feels so guilty he hides with his cats and sulks and eats a pint of ice cream if he gives you a hickey that lasts longer than twenty minutes. Don’t lie, punk, I’m good to you.”

Steve squirmed when Bucky punctuated his observation by sliding his fingertips slow and pulsing inside him, keeping the light, relentless pressure in just the right place. His eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering, and he smothered a moan in his palm.

“Tell me,” Bucky murmured.

“You’re good to me,” Steve mumbled, rotating his hips to draw out Bucky’s touch. “You’re so good to me, Buck. You’ve- nnngh- you’ve always been good to me.”

“I know it,” Bucky said, furrowing his brow and leaning down to run his tongue gently over the tender, pale skin between Steve’s hip and thigh. “Seein’ stars yet?”

“Galaxies,” Steve sighed, his shoulders going limp, hands resting limp by his sides. “Universes. God, Bucky.”

"Mhm.” Bucky breathed on Steve’s cock, smirking when his hips twitched, still gently stroking up and down his prostate. “Still cryin’?”

“Little bit,” he admitted. “It’s good though. Good cryin’.”

“Just a little more,” Bucky assured him. “Just a little more. Look at that. You’ve got such a nice little puddle going, baby.” He dipped his metal fingers in it again and brought it up to paint Steve’s lips, the angle of his wrist changing just enough to make Steve’s quiet panting turn into smothered moans before he opened his lips and darted his tongue out to gather up the rest. "Fuckin’ sexy as Hell.“

"Gonna do me after?” Steve asked in a shaky whisper.

“No,” Bucky said. “No, I don’t think so. I think you’re about wore out enough, gotta give your poor ass a minute to get itself back together.”

“Can I-” Steve began, and then broke off, his face scrunching bashfully, tongue pressing between his come-streaked lips.

“Oh, I’d like that,” Bucky said, his eyes widening. “Mm, you sure you’re not too wore out?”

"You can do it,” Steve rasped. “I can just- mm. Take it.”

“Slow, maybe,” Bucky mused. “Slow and shallow. I don’t wanna choke you when you’ve been crying.”

“Wanna taste it,” Steve murmured, rotating his hips again, coaxing Bucky’s fingers deeper. “Not in my throat, on my tongue.”

“I’ll paint your face with it, if you want me to,” Bucky said softly.

“I like,” Steve began, hesitating, and Bucky kissed his belly again to encourage him to speak. “I like how we taste together.”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Bucky sighed, pressing his softly bristled cheek to Steve’s hip. “My sweet baby. You’re getting so good. Any more you wanna say?”

“You wanna do it to me?” Steve asked, starting to blush all over again.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “Do I wanna make you leak so much it runs off your belly and then put my dick in your mouth? You gotta ask? Oh, baby, baby, baby.”

Steve let out a low noise that hovered between sigh and sob, and Bucky eyed the pool of come at the tip of his cock, how it filled his navel and quivered, sticky and drying at the edges, on his smooth, perfect skin. He took in the flush of Steve’s ears, cheeks and throat, the quivering of his licked, bitten, come-streaked lips. He smirked at the kneading of his fingers, one hand in the sheet, the other having moved from a clenched fist with his forearm across his eyes to the pillow, how Steve was still leaking, the head of his cock still twitching and pulsing as Bucky lightly, steadily fussed at his prostate, how sweet and exhausted he looked.

He drew his fingers slowly back and out and wiped the lube on his pants before shifting up to his knees, crawling alongside Steve’s body until he could kiss him, taste the come on his breath.

"You’re a mess,” Bucky informed him.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, opening his eyes a sliver. They were still damp, the lashes crusted with salt. “You messed me up.” He let his lips part and his brow furrow, and Bucky knew begging for a kiss when he saw it and gave him another one. “Why’d you stop?”

“Hand got tired,” Bucky said, shrugging, his shoulders twitching in a laugh. “Plus, mm. You look too good. Can’t hold back anymore.” He kissed him again, caressing his shoulders, nuzzling at his jaw. “You okay, baby?”

“Feels empty,” Steve said, squirming. “And slick. Just- messy. And I’m gonna spill it if I move.”

“So don’t move,” Bucky advised, moving up on his knees, running his fingers through Steve’s hair before he started tugging off his pajama pants.

“Shouldn’t you clean it up?” Steve asked, glancing at Bucky’s cock with unintentional avarice.

“After,” Bucky murmured, straddling his shoulders. “S’okay if you make a mess, just the sheet anyway. You still wanna?”

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed, licking his lips and laughing sheepishly. “God, I’m surprised you didn’t try to put it all in my mouth.”

“Ain’t done yet,” Bucky reminded him. “Thought pretty hard about rubbing myself in it on the way up here. Maybe next time.”

“God,” Steve murmured incredulously. His mouth opened wider and his tongue came out to meet the head of Bucky’s cock when he guided it, left-handed, against Steve’s lips. And then Bucky was sinking into the wet heat of his mouth, curling both hands over the top of the headboard, holding his breath as Steve made a low, hungry sound, his hands moving up, one curling around the back of Bucky’s thigh, the other around the base of his cock, pulling him in and holding him steady, working his shaft with pulses of his big, warm hand as he licked and stroked the head with his tongue.

“Oh, baby,” Bucky sighed, his neck going loose so he could watch. “You- nngh. You look so good.”

Steve hummed contentedly and Bucky’s eyes rolled, his hips starting to twitch forward. He wouldn’t, with anyone else, but Steve liked it so much-

Steve moaned when Bucky’s thrusting and his own pulling brought the head of Bucky’s cock to the back of his throat, moaned and sucked harder, scooting up the bed to make the angle easier for him, his hand dropping from bracing Bucky’s cock from thrusting too deep to cupping and caressing his balls, making Bucky’s own face go red.

“I swear,” he groaned. “Goddamn, baby. Goddamn-“

Steve hummed again, punctuating it with a noisy slurp, and Bucky’s thighs trembled, his fingers digging yet another set of dents into the metal headboard. He’d roll his eyes at himself later but Steve never said a word. The one time Bucky had caught him noticing, he’d actually looked a little smug.

Steve rumbled in his throat, and that was the only warning Bucky got before Steve’s index and middle fingers started working his perineum, his jaw flexing as his mouth got gradually wetter and his tongue pressed up, restricting the space Bucky had to move, making it tighter, more responsive.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, no longer the least bit surprised by how enthusiastic Steve could get when he started thrusting into his mouth and fucking his face. “Christ, you’re good. You’re so damn good, Stevie, you’re amazing, I can’t- Oh, God, baby-“

Steve’s eyes flickered open and he looked so smug, Bucky was gone, the headboard rattled against the wall and he was moaning incoherently and Steve took it all, every inch and every drop, though he did grab Bucky’s hips when he was almost finished to hold him in place and make sure he came on Steve’s tongue and not in his throat.

Bucky gingerly pulled himself loose and flopped down beside Steve on the bed. The come was too sticky to have spread out much, but it was still streaked all over Steve’s stomach and had spattered the sheet a little. Steve kissed him, and Bucky tangled his fingers in Steve’s short hair, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, less to taste himself and more to remind Steve he was beautiful and sexy and delicious and Bucky cared about him so much he couldn’t even put it in words.

Steve rested his forehead against Bucky’s, having grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together, pulling them against his chest.

"We good?” he asked. His voice was harsh and raspy and Bucky shivered at the sound of it.

“Mhm,” Bucky murmured, brushing another light kiss to his lips. “Nap?”

“Yeah, okay,” Steve agreed, nuzzling his face into the side of Bucky’s neck. “You’re doin’ the washing up, though.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Bucky yawned, tugging his hand loose and flinging it across Steve’s chest possessively.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Gee, Baby, Ain't I Good to You?"
> 
> _Love makes me treat you the way I do_  
_Gee, baby, ain't I good to you?_  
_There's nothing in the world, too good for a man that's so true_  
_Gee, baby, ain't I good to you?_


End file.
